oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Between a Rock.../Quick guide
Details Defence * Mining (Boosts can be used) * Smithing (Boosts can be used) *Completion of Dwarf Cannon and Fishing Contest *The ability to defeat a level 75-125 enemy (depends on how much gold you mine) |items = *A pickaxe *4 Gold bars *A hammer *An ammo mould (can be bought for 5 coins during the quest) *~830 Coins (for cart and ferry) Recommended: *A Falador teleport *An amulet of glory (to teleport to Edgeville) *A Camelot Teleport *A ring of charos (a) *A Lunar or Dramen staff |kills = *Scorpion(s) (level 14) *Arzinian Avatar (level 75-125) }} Walkthrough The rock *Talk to Dondakan on the west side of the northern wooden bridge by the Dwarven Ferryman (Chat 2-1-1-3) *Talk to the Dwarf Engineer in the smithing shop in the western part of the Trading Consortium *Teleport to Falador. Head northeast towards dwarf mining area. Talk to Rolad in the east house above the Dwarven mine *Climb down the ladder to the Dwarven mine *The first page can be found by killing scorpions in the southeast area of the mine *The second page is found when searching the mining carts (there are some directly north) *The third page is found by mining most ore rocks inside the mine. (Adamantite rocks do not work, and neither does coal) *Talk to Rolad (Chat 2) *Buy a Cannonball mould from Nulodion if you need one *Read the Dwarven lore *Talk to Dondakan *Go to any furnace and make a gold cannonball *Use the gold cannonball on Dondakan *You should have a schematic given to you by Dondakan *Go back to the Dwarf Engineer to get the second schematic *Find an anvil in Keldagrim and use your Gold bar to make a Gold helmet *Read the last page of the Dwarf Lore book to find the third schematic *Teleport to Camelot and go into the shortcut under White wolf mountain, speak to Khorvak *Click assemble on the schematics *The final product should look like this: *Equip your Golden helmet, pickaxe, and gear to kill a level 75-125 Arzinian Avatar *Talk to Dondakan with the schematics *Ask Dondakan to shoot you into the rock *Mine at least 5 Gold ore (more lowers the combat level of the Arzinian Avatar) *Go to the center of the area *Go through the first set of flames *Talk to the second set of flames *Kill the Arzinian Avatar *Talk to Dondakan *Quest Complete! Rewards * Quest points * Defence experience * Mining experience * Smithing experience *A rune pickaxe *The ability to teleport to Dondakan's rock using a ring of wealth *You get to keep your gold helmet and can continue using it to fire yourself into the rock to access the Arzinian Mine where there are lots of gold rocks and gold veins, and a nearby dwarf banks the player's gold ore for a charge (he keeps 20% of the ores, rounded up, or 10% of the ores if the player has the ring of charos (a)).